Jack x Hiccup Metting
by Nicole Sakurai
Summary: este One-shot esta inspirado en un vídeo que tiene el mismo nombre del titulo de este Fic, solo que quise describirlo y traducirlo, espero lo disfruten, esta moe (osea, dulce y empalagoso :p) a Leer


Jack x Hiccup Meeting

Hola fans, espero les guste este One-shot, miren, esto lo inspire en un video con el mismo nombre del fic…solo que… me gustaría describirlo a mi modo y si quieren continuación…con todo gusto se las daré :D

Aun así, continuare mi otro fic…que lo deje tan abandonado que le salieron telarañas

Aun así, quiero aclarar que le agregare detalles a la historia para que tenga un poco de sentido.

Sigamos, Los personajes de Dreamwoks no me pertenece…ni siquiera la historia

A leer

Era una noche hermosa, la luna resplandeciente, la noche tranquila, ah… que noche más tranquila para salir a dar un paseo, cosa que pensó Jack Frost, un joven espíritu un poco inmaduro, pero divertido, paseando por las calles de su ciudad, pensaba en lo tranquilo que era el alrededor, y el espectáculo que daba meme cada noche con la arena y los dulces sueños de los niños, fue ahí cuando, por su espalda, un zumbido, muy rápido, detrás de él, al parecer era una sombra, intento seguirlo, pero sea lo que sea, era rápido y hábil, aun así, no se rindió en seguirlo…

Seguirlo…

Seguirlo….

Nunca se imagino que el seguirlo daría un largo, laaargo camino, fue que se dio cuenta que estaba por debajo del mar y pronto llegaron a una isla, fue cuando aterrizo y cerca de él, paso de nuevo esa sombra, la siguió, esta vez no la perdería de vista…llegando a un bosque, fue cuando se detuvo poco a poco y buscaba a su alrededor, fue cuando la mirada se aclaro en un pequeño claro donde al parecer, estaba un muchacho…castaño, de altura pequeña, ropas de piel, no lo veía de frente, estaba de espaldas, distraído con algo, intento acercarse más para ver quién era o si era algo… una señal, no sabía, fue cuando esa sombra, aunque ya tenía mas forma, se poso a un lado de él muchacho, al parecer, era un Dragon, negro, de mirada desafiante y dulce a la vez, el cual de la nada tomo una rama y empezó a dibujar alrededor del muchacho, Jack admiraba como actuaba el Dragon y lo lindo y cómico que se vea esa escena mientras el muchacho castaño trataba de hallarle forma al dibujo a su alrededor, fue cuando Jack se fue un momento, pero aun no planeaba irse de ese lugar, pero no supo que el muchacho noto esa brisa, alertándolo…

…

Hipo, quien era el muchacho que estaba con el Dragon, el cual, era su nombre chimuelo, en la noche preparo su lanza, pues pensaba que lo que había visto, era un Dragon desconocido, pues ningún Dragon deja a su paso un montón de escarcha como la que había visto, así que espero, observando el cielo nocturno, rezando por que hubiera una señal…esperando, de pronto, miro la luna un segundo, y…AHÍ ESTABA, lo que había visto, pero no era un Dragon como él esperaba, era un muchacho, de su misma edad, pelo blanco y ropas que nunca había visto en su vida, pero…lo raro era que podía volar, dejaba un poco de nieve a su paso, viendo desde lejos su isla…Hipo solo soltó una risa, ¿quién lo dijera? Se percato que a quien había visto era al mismo Jack frost.

…

Hipo había corrido hacia su padre lo más rápido posible en ese momento que había visto a Jack, corrió hacia donde estaba su padre que estaba ocupado con los demás aldeanos, fue cuando empezó a contarle lo que vio y que formaba con sus manos la nieve y lo que observo, su padre, Estoico, solo se cubrió la cara murmurando cosas y contestándole.

Estoico: Jack Frost no existe.

Hipo solo se contuvo y bajo la mirada, se dirigió a su casa y entro deprimido, le entristecía que nunca le creyeran, entrando, sentándose en la mesa triste y pensativo, sin saber que Jack lo miraba por su ventana, alzo la mirada observando la luna, preguntándose, ¿Por qué nadie lo veía?, ¿no creían en él ya? Aun así, rogo de nuevo a la luna, Hipo no tanto tiempo, se acostó en su cama tratando de olvidar esa experiencia triste, durmiendo el resto de la noche…

…

De pronto, se despertó… ¿Qué era eso?, ¿pisadas en el techo?, espero y lo confirmo, levantándose de la cama emocionado, fue directo a ver, pero se resbalo con el hielo, Jack solo pudo cerrar los ojos por el golpe que se había dado Hipo, aun estaba en el techo de su casa.

Jack: Ups.

Hipo: (levantándose del hielo) Sabía que eras real

Jack solo se quedo un momento pensativo

Jack: ¿tú puedes verme?

Hipo: eh si, por supuesto que puedo

Jack: No (emocionado sonrió y brinco de alegría, su deseo se había cumplido)

Hipo: si, un placer conocerte, supongo.

Jack: Eres Hipo ¿verdad?

…

Hipo estaba feliz, al parecer, se había hecho amigo del espíritu del invierno, estaba a punto de ponerle la montura a Chimuelo, pero este juguetón, no se dejaba, haciendo que Hipo corriera detrás de él, mientras, Jack miraba sonriente y se puso a congelar jugando un rato todo a su paso, Hipo le emocionaba como volaba Jack, así que apenas chimuelo se distrajo, le puso la correa y todo, Jack curioso veía, pero Chimuelo se altero un poco, así que lo calmo presentándolos, Jack sonreía dulcemente, haciendo que Chimuelo tuviera un poco mas de confianza en él.

Hipo: Jack, te invito a que volemos juntos, yo sobre chimuelo y tu normal.

Jack con gusto acepto, pensaba que también podía ser un buen desafío.

…

Una vez en el aire, ambos se miraron, volando, cuando Hipo le dijo a Jack burlonamente.

Hipo: trata de mantenerte a mi paso.

Apenas termino, Hipo se levanto de la montadura y preparándose los 3, Hipo salto y Jack se dejo caer… sintiendo la brisa… como una carrero, pero era más una alegre y hermosa sensación que ni Jack se había tomado la molestia en sentir esa sensación de felicidad y emoción en mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo, fue cuando se percato y Hipo tomo a Chimuelo y levanto vuelo de regreso, Jack trato de alcanzarlo, pero quería darle ventaja, aunque cuando se percato, solo estaba admirando al joven jinete volando desde lo alto, alcanzando la noche y la aurora boreal, era una sensación dentro de él que en 300 años, jamás había sentido, Hipo solo lo vio desde lejos, quedando un poco incomodo, pero feliz también, porque esos mismos ojos le dedico a él cuando congelaba todo a su paso y volaba su lado.

Y sin darse, cuenta, así pasaban los días, las semas y los meses, saliendo a jugar, platicando, conviviendo, sonriendo, volando juntos, siendo felices con la compañía uno del otro, hasta que un día, Jack quiso hacer un comentario.

Jack: tú sabes que tenemos un montón de diversión juntos, ¿no?

Hipo solo sonrió a esto, sabía que era verdad

Jack: ¡Huyamos juntos! No necesitamos a nadie más.

Hipo solo dudo, cabis-bajo, no sabía que contestar a eso.

Jack: Es sólo que, cuando estoy contigo...

Hipo: ¿si?

Jack: Yo solo… yo…

Hipo solo lo miro un segundo, sabía que quería decirle, sonriéndole, emocionado…

HASTA AQUÍ ONE-SHOT damas y caballeros w, sé que muchos me dirán… NOOOOOOOO o me dirán… acaba con esto y continua el otro Fic mujer xD jeje n.n, pues si, acabare el otro fic, solo que este se me hizo de lo más dulce y lo quería publicar, y si no me creen, copien el titulo de este fic y péguenlo en Google o en cualquier buscador, el primer video que vean, es en el que me base este fic, traduce los diálogos nada más y describí lo que vi y espero les guste de verdad porque muchos opinaran "este fic es mierda, es mejor la animación" YO estoy consciente de que la animación es mejor, pero… quería describirlo, eso es todo y los derechos de autor es de la que hizo ese hermoso video.

Bueno Gente, además, gracias, de verdad, gracias por todo su apoyo y espero les guste esto tanto como a mí, cuídense y recuerden…si quieren que haga continuación de este One-shot, lo hago :D, solo pídanmelo.

Bye chau.


End file.
